Chapter 3
Chapter 3 In chapter: 1. What’s next for the search giant? Google is planning on creating a new operating system using Google Chrome. 2. What are the infrastructure needs for Google if it continues expanding at its current pace? Google has to find a way to expand , and create more room for people who will help for the system. 3. How would you rank order the various infrastructure components described in this chapter in their importance to Google’s success? I think that the Apple software is one that makes Google to be the best in the PC world because apple is so good in the MAC world. I believe that Windows is trying to catch up with parts of Google’s infrastructure. In this area I believe that this will constantly be a battle for the brand’s and infrastructures. 4. Why would a company such as Google choose such a rural location? The rural location gives Google the opportunity to grow and have enough room for all of the aspects it takes to run the company such as parking for its employees and room to spread out everything that is need to create and run a Internet system. 5. With mobile operating systems being used. In tablet PCs, where do you see the future of operating systems heading? I believe that eventually we will have the same operating systems on our phones eventually make the use of a laptop obsolete just as laptops have about made students use of stationary computers for personal use obsolete. 6. Who will win the operating systems battle? Will Google or Apple manage to push Microsoft off the operating systems throne? If so, what will be the “killer capability?”''' I believe that it is still to early in the game to determine this. In my personal opinion Google Apple is concerned it is in a completely separate battle than those dealing with PC. Google’s “killer capability” will be that it controls everything. ' 7. How did the Internet Get Started? '''It can be traced back to the 1960s when the government was trying to find ways to connect networks of various kinds.' 8. Will the service provider survive in the long run? If they keep evolving then yes. 9. What is the provider’s long-term stability? This depends on how people respond to their products as a whole. 10. Will the service provider offer other services that may be needed in the future? If the company wants to stay in business then yes they will have to offer new and improved services in the future. 11. How will issues be resolved? The answer to this needs to be either located in the company’s Code of Conduct. 12. Is there a way to quickly escalate severe problems? Yes and No. Yes that there are some problems that can be prevented with preplanning, but there are some problems that cannot be detected no matter how much you plan and expect them to happen. 13. What is promised uptime of the application/systems? This is how long with this system last in today’s continuing to upgrade. 14. What backups are made to the servers and storage? You need really good ones because all data needs a way to back so that you can find it if there is a crash in the system. 15. Will sufficient bandwidth be provided to access large amounts of data? This all depends on your service provider. 16. What is the provider’s track record of success? This depends on the company/ brand that you are using. 17. How secure will the data be from outside intruders? You need to have password protection on all things to help protect yourself from intruders. 18. Does the data storage comply with regulations such as the Sarbanes-Oxley act or standards such as the Payment Card Industry Data Security Standard? You have to comply with the laws because they are the law, but as a company you do not want to put the minimum protect on these because you will make it to easy for people to steal your credit card information containing your customer’s information. 19. Will the privacy of customer data be protected? This is something that needs to happen because if it is not then you will probably not have customers because they wouldn’t want to do business with an unprotected company. 20. How easy is it to move data and/or applications between service providers? If you put them on a device such as a jump drive or something similar it is not hard at all. 21. Will the company be “locked in”? I would advise no because of the fact that being locked in could lead you company/organization being left behind in the dust because the service provider you are with will not innovate. ''' 22. Have you ever wondered why you constantly have to upgrade your computer or download software patches for your application software or operating system? '''Yes I have because sometimes the upgrade is not so great is actually worse than the original system. 23. Why can’t systems be designed that are easier and less resource intensive to manage? This is because the companies are not working in this direction they are working to specialize their products for their competition. 24. How can a system be built to be automatic, resembling a self-managing biological system? Researchers are actually working on this now. 25. '''Do you remember the original ''Star Wars ''movies or movies such as ''King Kong (1976) or Godzilla? ''I have never watched all of the movies completely through but I have seen clips of them so Yes.' 26. Can digital technologies help movie theaters compete with the increasing trend toward more sophisticated home theaters? How? '''Not without going to specialized screens and systems, but even then people will probably be able to buy those. So home theaters will eventually put theaters out of date possibly one day because people prefer the comforts of their own homes.' 27. What are the ethical issues associated with special effects becoming more and more realistic with the help of digital technologies? Eventually people may think that it is real and think that the stunts are actually can happen because they look so real. Review Questions: 1. IS hardware is classified into what major types? Input, Processing, and Output technologies 2. In one paragraph, explain how a computer works. Computer work in a way that amazes me, it takes so many different little pieces to make the system work properly. They need the central processing unit because it is what controls the whole system. It has to have something to understand the binary code to run the system. The CPU has to use the primary storage space for data that is currently being processed, such as understanding what is going on in typing these questions and answers. The CPU also needs secondary storage space to have a place for data that is too important to get rid of. The computers are all made of the little pieces to create something that we use to communicate on a very regular basis with. ' 3. Describe the difference between systems software and application software. '''Systems software is the collection of programs that control the basic operations of computing hardware. Application software lets a user perform specific tasks, such as writing a business letter, processing payroll, managing a stock portfolio, or manipulating a series of forecasts to come p with most efficient allocation of resources for a project. ' 4. How is quality in open source software ensured? '''Everyone can make suggest, but only a selected few can actually put those suggestions into place. 5. '''Describe the different types of computers and their key distinguishing characteristics. '''Supercomputers are huge, and they are used for scientific research.; Mainframes are big too, but they are used for large general purpose business and governments; Servers are about the size of a DVD player, and they provide Web sites or access to databases, applications, or files.; Workstation are about the size of a cabinet, and they are used for engineering, medical, and graphic design.; Microcomputer are the size of the computers we use. It is used for personal productivity. 6. For which purposes are data stored in organizations? Data is stored in organizations for knowledge. A company may want to look at last year’s results to get an idea on how they will preform this year. An organization may need data storage to keep records. They may also need it to get in touch with consumer in case something goes wrong with a product. ''' 7. How does computer networking work? '''It is the sharing of data or services. It uses a senders and receivers, a pathway or transmission medium, and rules or protocols dictating the communication. 8. What are the major types of networks? Private branch exchange, personal area network, local are network, campus area network, metropolitan are network, wide area network 9. What is the World Wide Web, and what is its relationship to Internet?' It is a system of interlinked documents on the Internet, or graphical user interface to the Internet that provides users with a simple, consistent interface to access a wide variety of information. It is on the Internet. ' 10. What are URLs, and why are they important to the World Wide Web?' They are Uniform Resource Locator it is important because in identifies a particular Web page. It has three distinct parts: the domain, the top-level domain, and the host name.' 11. What are the problems associated with software obsolescence? That some people do not want to change to the new system. They prefer the obsolete system. The new system can have bugs that are not fixed yet. Also, some of the old devices might not run the new system. 12. Describe the characteristics of cloud computing model. On-demand self service allows most flexibility, users can access cloud resources in buffet-style fashion on an as needed basis. Rapid elasticity servers and other elements of an It infrastructure take several weeks to delivered and be configured. Ubiquitous network access is accessed through the Internet, and can be accessed almost anywhere Internet is provided. Resource pooling is where what you need is programed to you computer so that you don’t need access to everything. Measured service is used where customers only pay for what they use. ''' 13. What is the difference between SasS, PaaS, and IaaS? SaaS is where the customer uses an application provided via a cloud infrastructure. PaaS is where the customer can run his or her own applications that are typically designed using tools provided by the service provider. IaaS is where only the basic capabilities of processing, storage, and networking are provided. ' 14. Describe grid computing and describe its advantages and disadvantages. '''Advantages include is that it can take a lot of information and have it in one central location accessible to solve a problem. The disadvantages is that you need a lot of computers, and all of the power, technology, and computing to go with each individual system.' 15. Describe what is meant by the term “IP convergence.”''' The use of IP for transporting voice, video, fax, and data traffic has allowed enterprises to make use of new forms of communication and collaboration as well as traditional forms of communication at much lower cost. ' 16. Describe why green computing has become so important modern organizations. '''Because it is becoming extremely expensive for a company run enough computers needed for the business, and toxins released from the computers are not helping with the green house effects. Now people are going green so companies want to be green so that consumers want to trade with them. ' Self-Study Questions 1. All of the following are examples of nonvolatile memory except''' D. RAM''' 2. Which of the following is not an example of open source software? A. Windows 7 3. Engineering drawings are typically prepared using D. workstations. 4. Tape drives are typically used for D. archiving data. 5. Which of the following is the protocol of the Internet? C. TCP/IP 6. All of the following are correct domain suffixes except C. neo-network organizations. 7. The ability to adapt to increases or decreases in demand for processing or storage is referred to as C. scalability 8. In cloud computing, services are typically offered using C. a utility computing model 9. For most flexibility in the use of computing resources, companies choose a D. infrastructure as a service 'provider. 10. Large-scale computing problems can be solved using '''A. grid '''computing. ' ''' Problems and exercise: 1. 1.Match the following terms with the appropriate definitions: i. Utility computing '''G. A business model where computing resources are rented on an as-needed basis. ii. Output technologies H. Technology used to deliver information to the user in a usable format iii. Systems software I. The collection of programs that control the basic operations of computer hardware iv. Software as a service C. A cloud computing model in which the customer uses an application provided via a cloud infrastructure v. Voice over IP B. The use of the Internet technology for placing telephone calls vi. Cloud computing D. A model for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources ''' vii. Bandwidth '''F. The transmission capacity of a computer or communications channel viii. Server E. Any computer on a network that makes access to files, printing, communications, and other series available to users of the network ix. Planned obsolescence''' A. The incorporation of a life span into the design of a product''' x. Virtualization J. The use of specialized to allow multiple virtual machines to be run on one single computer 11. Research the Web for an example of a start-up using a cloud infrastructure. What were the main reasons for choosing a cloud infrastructure? What alternatives did the start-up have? It helps companies share information and making it so that all can have access to the information. Like at an accounting firm we use cloud computing to access our binders and our work papers so that everyone at the firm who is logged in can view and edit the documents. The alternatives are that it can be a little difficult because someone can delete the information and not know it. Also it is difficult to find information on tapes if the information is deleted from the system. Also they can be expensive to manage.